Saber (Attila)
|-|Altera of Earth= |-|Altera of the Moon= |-|Altera Larva= |-|Titan Altera= |-|Sefar= Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant who first appeared in the Septem singularity in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. She is also a Servant summoned in the Moon Cell during the events of Fate/Extella albeit one that is different from the other able to be summoned on Earth. Her true name is Attila the Hun, also known as Altera, a great warlord and king of the Huns whose actions aided in the collapse of the Roman Empire. In truth, she is not related to the Huns at all. She was discovered by Hun elders in the ruins of an ancient civilization, covered in tattoos and with Photon Ray in hand. She rushed forward into combat on her own, unaware of those who followed her, or anything but the destruction she brought. On the Moon Cell, she exists in the form of Velber 02, one of the ships of the main Velber star, who invaded the solar system alongside Velber 01 and Velber 03, and attacked the Moon Cell and Earth simultaneously. She became known as Sefar on Earth, where she died, but on the Moon Cell, she was merely sealed. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Natural Body and with Photon Ray, High 6-C with Teardrop Photon Ray | 6-C, higher with Photon Ray, 6-A with Teardrop Photon Ray | 2-A, higher by absorbing energy | 2-A Name: Saber, Attila, Altera, "Great King of Destruction", "King of Combat", "Scourge of God", Velber 02, Sefar Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Saber-class Servant, Velber Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordswoman, Precognition (Her Star Emblem replicates the effects of Instinct, granting her a sixth sense that borders on precognition), Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Photon Ray can rip open space), Can turn any object she touches into Photon Ray, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her own strength with Natural Body), can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Animal Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology | All previous abilities, Absorption (Absorbs any energy put into techniques, such as great magecraft and technology, and absorbs anything she destroys, even concepts), Size Manipulation (She converts absorbed energy into height), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created and can manipulate the space she resides in as she pleases) Attack Potency: Island level (Stalemated Scáthach, should be comparable to the likes of Saber), higher with Natural Body (Can temporarily rank up her Strength stat, making her much stronger than she normally is) and with Photon Ray (As an A-rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to Hector's Durindana, which can pierce Heracle's God Hand and severely wound Asterios), Large Island level with Teardrop Photon Ray (An A++ rank Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm, and thus comparable to Excalibur, and is the prototype of several Divine Constructs. While it channels the power of the God of War himself, it is said to be a "little meager" in comparison to what he can do) | Island level (Should be stronger than before), higher with Photon Ray, Continent level (When amped by the Holy Grail, her Teardrop Photon Ray would have destroyed all of Rome had Mash and Boudica not used their Noble Phantasms to counter it) | Multiverse level+ (Superior to the Mooncell, which powered BB and Kiara Sessyoin, and could stop the Velber Ark when weakened), higher by absorbing energy | Multiverse level+ (Her power is almost on the same level as Amaterasu herself) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A-rank agility and is comparable to most Servants such as Arthur and Enkidu, and kept up with Scáthach) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Kiara, who kept up with the Servants in Fate/Extra CCC) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Island level (Has A-rank endurance, making her equal to Heracles and Arturia at her peak) | Island level | Multiverse level+ (Can tank attacks from the Mooncell with only minor scratches), higher by absorbing energy | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with Photon Ray Standard Equipment: Photon Ray, her sword. Intelligence: As the King of Combat and the conqueror of most of the Eurasian continent, Altera is a master of all aspects of warfare. She is a master swordswoman and has defeated the best of the best in her time, with her actions being a major factor in the fall of the Western Roman Empire. She's also an exceptional skilled field commander on par with Alexander the Great, leading and controlling vasts swathes of territory until her death. In combat she's called a merciless combat machine, accurately grasping the situation and calmly planning out how to massacre her opponents and displays outstanding intuition despite lacking the Instinct and Revelation skills. She's calm and cool-headed and retains her reason in the worst of circumstances. Altera is also extremely perceptive, immediately cutting down Flauros upon her summoning as she realized what he was. However, she's sometimes consumed by an overwhelming urge to destroy, which isn't always just relegated to the defeat of her enemies. Weaknesses: Photon Ray appears to have a brief charge time when used as a Noble Phantasm, and Altera has a compulsion to destroy anything that can influence her actions. She cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Fate_Photon_Ray.png|Photon Ray: War God's Sword Photon Ray.gif|Altera using Photon Ray in Fate/Grand Order PhotonRayFGOA.gif|Arcade ver. Teardrop Photon Ray.gif|Altera using Teardrop Photon Ray in Fate/Extella Fairy_Snow_Photon_Ray.gif|Fairy Snow Photon Ray * Photon Ray: War God's Sword: The longsword of Altera the Hun, formed from a combination of her legendary, murderous prowess and an anecdote about her obtaining the "Sword of Mars". It is the sword of the War God himself, and it is the prototype of several Divine Constructs. Its "blade" is formed from multicolored bands of light, said to be capable of destroying any existence on Earth. It can be used to release beams of light with its slashes, and when its True Name is released, Altera charges and attacks with it, crossing over her opponents like a shooting star. When used in her Larva form, it becomes known as Fairy Snow Photon Ray. * Teardrop Photon Ray: Star of Tears, War God's Sword: The true power of Photon Ray, using it in its true function as a beacon. It designates the target area, calling forth a giant pillar of light - the true Photon Ray - from the sky that annihilates the area, similar to an orbital satellite attack. The power itself is drawn from the God of War, Mars, who loathes Altera more than anything in the world. By making a connection with him, he fires an attack at her, and she uses Photon Ray to redirect it at her target. In ancient times, it was the embodiment of combat itself. While it is quite powerful, it is a "little meager" in comparison to what Mars can do on his own. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Altera's B-rank Magic Resistance negates all magecraft with a chant three verses or below, and it's hard to affect her even with High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. * Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Altera's A-Rank in this skill allows her to ride any modern vehicle or animal as a mount with masterful skill, but she cannot ride those of the Phantasmal Species like Medusa's Pegasus or Divine Beasts like Ozymandias' sphinxes. Personal Skills * Civilization Erasure: A subconscious skill of Altera that allows her to transform anything she wields into a form best suited for herself, allowing her to transform other objects into Photon Ray by wielding them. This is based off her own perspective, not necessarily what is truly the strongest form of the item. * Crest of the Wandering Star: The ability to turn into a giant, civilization-destroying God, and the fundamental existence of the Titan Altera. This passive skill allows her to absorb everything she destroys - even concepts - as spiritron information, growing in size as she does so. As she grows, she gains more health, and her maximum health doubles every time she absorbs energy equal to her current health. Whenever she doubles in size, she advances into the next "stage", becoming stronger and tougher. At her seventh stage, she grows in power to approach that of Amaterasu herself, possessing an amount of energy on the level of a sun. * Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. While Altera herself is not related to any Divine Spirits, she was seen as the "Scourge of God" herself, overrunning Europe with her Authority. Thus she, having become a Heroic Spirit on Earth, has a high rank of B. * Familiar Creation: The ability to create familiars, utilized by Altera within the Moon Cell. She can use it to create an avatar and control it from a distance. * Magic Energy Absorption: A skill of Altera in her form as a Titan. As her body is composed of spiritron collectors, it allows her to absorb any energy formulated as techniques - skills, knowledge, and even civilizations are unconditionally absorbed, granting her power. Great magecraft and technology and weapons created through science are absorbed, providing even more magical energy. Pure magical energy - what can be called life force itself - will still be absorbed, but not without taking effect normally. The most effective way to fight against Altera is to just bludgeon her mindlessly. However, there is one item capable of harming her normally - the greatest holy sword. * Military Tactics: The tactical knowledge used for battles where armies are mobilized. As the scourge who overran and nearly destroyed Rome, Altera is greatly skilled in strategy, possessing a B-rank, equal to Alexander the Great. It also gives a bonus modifier to her Anti-Army Noble Phantasms. * Natural Body: The possession of a perfect body, from the moment one was born. It allows Altera to temporarily increase her strength despite its low rank of D, and also maintains her weight and body shape no matter how much she eats. * Star Emblem: The unique pattern engraved on Altera's body, a strange design born from some advanced, mysterious ritual. It increases Altera's strength significantly and allows her to replicate Mana Burst, projecting mana through her body with explosive force to increase her strength even further. It also has the effects of the Instinct skill, providing Altera with the ability to ignore visual obstructions, along with a combat-centered sixth sense that borders on precognition. Key: Servant | Holy Grail Absorbed (Septem) | Titan/Sefar | Sefar (Full Power) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Absorption Users Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Demigods Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Giants Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kings Category:Light Users Category:Possession Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Size-Shifters Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Warriors Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users